Angel Of Darkness
by xLightDarknessStarrx
Summary: Kaoru and Butch like the rest of the PPGZ and RRBZ have been going out since at age fourteen, now age sixteen, Him appears and announces something. And what happens after Kaoru is distant with everyone? (inspired by the song Angel of Darkness)
1. Chapter 1

_** Kaoru's P.O.V**_

_** Angel of darkness, angel of darkness. The world is in your hand, but I will fight until the end, angel of darkness, angel of darkness. Don't follow your command, but I will fight and I will stand.**_

I was running in my sleep, from what? I had no idea. I suddenly woke up, feeling sweat trickle down my back. I threw my covers off me. When did it become so hot in here all of a sudden? It was freakin' December! I looked at my alarm clock it was seven o'clock I moaned and went back to sleep. We was still on our winter break and frankly I didn't want to go to school. I got comfortable under my covers again and waited for sleep to take me over, but I was to scared to go to sleep I realized. I moaned and got up, my hair was greasy since I didn't go no where but I had to go have a walk. I went to my bathroom and peeled my clothes off, literally. Apparently I had been sweating so much in my sleep that it plastered to my skin. I sighed and turned on the water. I got in and washed my hair, it was to my shoulders now. I got on a shirt that had "Tough Girl" is bold block green letters and some black skinny jeans, and I pulled on my green converse. I got my board and told my mom I was going out. She nodded and I began skating to the skate park. My mind wandered back to the song that was in my dream. _**"Angel of darkness, angel of darkness. The world is in your hand but I will fight until the end, angel of darkness. Angel of darkness. Don't follow your command, but I will fight and I will stand." **_The voice had sung. It was a female, and she sounded like she was directing her words to me. I shook my head, just another nightmare I figured.

I got to the skate park to find it deserted. Like literally. Ace and his goons that come here just to hit on me weren't even there. I figured it was the time since it was pretty early for skaters to be out. I re-adjusted my hat and began doing tricks on the half pipe, and just skating around. Then slowly ever so slowly people started to flood in. Ace showed up with Ivy clinging to his arm like he was a treasure, I ignored them and continued to skate and showed off my tricks. I saw Butch in the crowd and he smiled at me, I smiled back and continued to show off my new trick I had learned last night, it was really hard it seemed like but with a little practice, I landed right on my wheels. "That was so cool Kaoru!" One guy shouted.

"Yeah where did you learn it?" Another shouted, I looked at Butch and I grinned.

"From a very great friend." I replied, they sighed and knew I was talking about Butch. Butch and I had been going out for a while now. Butch fought the crowd to come to me. His hair was spiked up and he was wearing a green t-shirt that had "I stole your swag" in a darker green, baggy jeans and some green converse identical to mine. He grabbed my hand and made me bow and rise up.

"And we have a winner!" He said teasing me. I stuck my tongue out at him, and he smirked, the crowd parted knowing what was coming up next. He tried to take my hat but I ran straight for the crowd. He laughed and followed me at a leisure pace. I manage to hide behind a couple bushes it was different than my other hiding place; trees. He looked at the trees and seeing this advantage got him from behind he laughed. "You got me this time Kaoru." he said.

"I decided to spice it up a little." I said. He grinned and wrestled me to the front, holding me in his arms and looked at me like I was extraordinary. I reached up and kissed his cheek and wiggled out of his arms. He smiled and we picked up our boards and walked hand in hand to the park but not before Ace spoke to me.

"So Kaoru," he said, and we looked back at him. "when are you two going to break up? I mean, I see the waters rising, and babe," He said, making both me and Butch grit our teeth, "you two are running out of time." He said.

"Since when are you in charge of who I date? You have a fan girl you just toss around like trash playing with her heart, give her a chance Ace, and **then **you can get back to me." I said, he looked at me shocked, and Ivy sent me a grateful look. I've never hated Ivy and she never hated me, since we both knew I didn't like Ace, heck you could even say we were friends. Butch and I continued to walk to the park when we saw a huge shadow covering the town. We looked at each other and transformed. We flew up with the rest of the RRBZ and PPGZ following us. The shadow's red eyes looked at us, then saw me and grinned. We got our weapons ready to fight. Blossom attacked with her yo-yo, Brick with his fire element, Bubbles with her bubble wand, Boomer with his water element, me with my hammer, and Butch with his earth element. The shadow didn't even flinch.

"What the hell is this?" Brick asked, terrified.

"I don't know!" Bubbles said.

"Don't worry." the shadow said and we stiffened. It couldn't be. C-Could it? "Yes, my dear Buttercup-chan, it is me." He said, smirking.

"How in the hell did you survive Him?" I shouted. He smiled.

"Tsk, tsk. You shouldn't be talking like that to your father." He said.

"Y-You're not my father!" I shrieked. He smiled.

"Oh Buttercup, there is so much you don't know, and there is a lot of time before we plot for your future." He said.

"M-My future?" I asked, his claws turned into hands, and they gripped me, pinning my arms to my side, but not in a harmful way, I even felt comforted by his touch. "W-What do you mean by my future?" I demanded.

"I'm surprised they didn't tell you." He said, his eyes looking into mine.

"Let her go Him!" Butch demanded.

"No, no I can't do that, I have to many plans for her. She will return though, she has high school." He said, smirking, they threw their attacks at Him, but he didn't even flinch, much less take damage. "Well this _has _been fun, we should catch up some time, but if you excuse my daughter and I, we have plans." he said, then waved a claw and dust flew out, making them float gently to the ground and pass out.

"L-Let me go Him. You're not my father! You're possibly saying that so when I do believe you...You'll use me to crush my friends!" I said, he looked at me and quirked an eyebrow.

"Do you think that is true Buttercup? Or should I say Kaoru?" he asked, when he used my real name, I looked to the side.

"I-I don't know..." I answered truly. He gave me a sad smile, and a portal opened and we went through it, to my new life, and a journey I wouldn't be able to run from.

* * *

**Me: Nice twist there huh? Didn't see that comin' did ya?**

**Him & Buttercup: We didn't**

**Me: Be grateful I didn't pair you up with Ace, and that I didn't pop up to give you my death hug, speaking of which ^^ *hugs Him tightly***

**Him: *smiling at me and patting my back* Review!**

**Buttercup: How long will I be kidnapped?**

**Me: Hmm...Chapter 3 maybe? Not promising nothing though...**

**Everyone: Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Okay here's chapter 2 when Him takes BC through the portal!**

**Him: And my home is nothing like mine on-**

**Me: *death hug so he'll shut up* Enjoy!**

* * *

_** Kaoru's P.O.V**_

_****_ When we got to Him's home, I half expected it to be in the deepest hole of hell, but no. It was somewhere far away from Tokyo, Japan. It actually looked like it was in America. "After I left Tokyo I've been trying to take down the American Powerpuff girls, and Rowdyruff boys." He said, as he walked in, his hand still holding me.

"T-There are others?" I asked, he nodded, and I sighed, no wonder he didn't have to go out of the country to fight other countries monsters. I just can't believe that the white Z rays could have gone that far though.

"Anyways, I was trying to take them down, but I couldn't." He explained. The isnide of his house was pristine, there was a TV and a nice couch in front of a wall, a dining table to the left, and more rooms down the hall. "That's why you're here." He said.

"I can't take down the Powerpuffs, I can't take down fellow her-" He interrupted my rant.

"I'm not asking for that." He said.

"What do you mean him?" I asked rising an eyebrow, he put me down and shrunk to adult size.

"They asked me to help them to take the Powerpunk girls down." He said.

"The Powerpunks? I can't even do that in Tokyo." I said.

"You really don't know?" He asked, and I raised an eyebrow, "Apparently not." He said. He lightly touched my back and we went into a screen room. He made me sit next to another chair, and he started to play some home videos. "Your mother and I had brought you home June 5th, you were born on May 24th." He said, and a young woman that seemed like she been to hell and back came through. She had my eyes, and blond hair.

"This is Kaoru, say hi to your daddy." She whispered into the blanket. A baby with my same colored eyes looked in the camera and smiled, it didn't have any teeth, it had a little blob of hair that was raven colored. "C'mon Kare, let's get her to her new room." She said. They went to the nursery and it was painted green and there was a black crib in the middle of the wall. She put me in.

"After you were born, three years later it was your third birthday party, you had made so many friends in preschool." He said, and showed a different video. I was in a yellow shirt and some green shorts with some green sandals.

"That doesn't explain how my mom and dad now, have me." I said, he smiled weakly.

"Keep watching the film please." He said, grimly. Just as I was about to blow out the candles a couple men in black came and got me. My mother on the video ushered the kids inside, Him tried to grab me, but the men in black punched him. I was crying.

"D-Daddy!" My three-year-old self screamed. A woman that came with them, calmed me down, and it looked just like my mother. Then the man that looked like my father came forward.

"We are taking Kaoru away, you are raising her for pure evil Him!" He said, accusing Him.

"No I am not, I swore off evil to raise my family." He hissed.

"Then why did you have a Angel of Darkness born?" He shot back, Him remained silent, in awe, shock even.

"D-Daddy?" My three year old self asked him. "It true?" She asked.

"I promise its not, my buttercup." He replied. She buried her face in the woman's shoulder.

"Lies, don't listen to him Kaoru, now we're taking you to our house." She said.

"Wait!" Him shrieked, and they turned to Him. "You're just going to take my daughter, and raise her w-with humans? You ugly disgusting creatures?" He hissed. The woman glared and the teleported away. Him was on his knees, crying. My mom came out and hugged him, crying in his shoulder. The video ended then.

"So you understand now?" He asked. I looked at him. At that moment my memory came flooding back from my mom's arms to Him rocking me to sleep in the nursery. I hugged Him, which surprised us both. "You're mother and cousins are waiting." He said, after I released him. I nodded. We went to the kitchen where my mom, and my cousins were all around a table. Him smiled at me. I ran over to my mom and hugged her from behind. I heard my cousins gasp. I let go of her, and she turned around, dropping what ever she was cooking with, I quickly grabbed it so it wouldn't hit the floor.

"K-Kaoru?" She whispered. I smiled and nodded, she hugged me. "Y-Your a powerpuff?" She asked.

"Of Tokyo, Japan." I replied.

"What's your powerpuff girl name?" One of my guy cousins asked.

"Buttercup." I said simply, he nodded.

"Well, can you un-transform?" My mom asked. I nodded and did as she said, I rubbed my hat.

"Its good to have my hat back." I said, smiling. My belt beeped and they looked at it, tilting their heads, except for Him. I opened my compact. "What Prof?" I said.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"Him's." I replied. He rolled his eyes and I smirked.

"Anyways, the GGG are tearing up the town, do you think you can be there?" He asked. I looked at Him. He nodded.

"Defiantly! You know I just got out of that skirt." I said, he smiled.

"There's the BC we know and love!" Peach said. I smirked. "By Buttercup-chan!" He said, I transformed and waved to my new family.

"Wait!" My cousins shouted along with my mom. I turned around.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"May we come watch you kick butt?" My guy cousin asked. I shrugged.

"Sure." I replied. "Gotta keep up though." I said, they smiled and grew wings. We flew to Tokyo. I flew in fast, my fist ready, I punched Ace on the cheek. "Miss me?" I asked him teasingly.

"BC!" The PPGZ and RRBZ shouted surprised. My hammer appeared in my hand.

"Lets go!" Bubbles shouted.

"Sonic Yo-Yo!" Blossom shouted, sending the white yo-yo at the GGG, Brick used his fire element. "Bubbles!" She shouted.

"Sonic Bubble Trouble!" She shouted, sending white bubbles t the GGG. Boomer used his water element. "BC!" She replied.

"Ready babe?" Butch asked and I nodded.

"Sonic Gravitation Drive!" I shouted sending the white light at the GGG. Butch used his earth element. And sure enough they had passed out. I hugged Butch, and kissed his cheek.

"That was so awesome!" My cousins shouted, the PPGZ and RRBZ looked at them, seeing their black wings. I quickly flew in front of them.

"Chill guys they're with me." I said. They nodded, and I flew down. My cousins flew down and took their wings away.

"Lets get some sweets!" Blossom said, putting an arm around my shoulder. We all walked to the candy store and got some sweets.

"Skate park." Me and Butch said, before he put me on his back.

"Piggy back ride for BC!" He said, I laughed and slid my arms around his neck as we ran to the skate park. I got down and I kicked up my skate board. I sighed.

"Well guys." I said and they looked at me. "I'm going home. I'm tired now." I said. "C'mon guys." I said to my cousins.

"Wait BC, your not buying his bull crap are you?" Brick asked. I looked back.

"Yes I am." I replied.

"But you can't go Buttercup-chan!" Bubbles said, tears coming to her eyes. I flew down to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be back for high school, and whenever trouble calls." I said, hugging Bubbles and Blossom. Butch smiled.

"Chick's gotta do what a chick's gotta do." He said, I smiled and he hugged me, and kissed my forehead. "I'll see you at school." He said, "And when trouble calls."

"That doesn't mean start up trouble." I replied. He smiled and gave me one last hug. We flew back to America, I kept thinking about them. I sighed and flew faster to Him's house. I landed at the door and opened it my cousins coming through, I un-transformed. Him and my mom came through and hugged me.

"We're so proud of you! We saw everything." My mom said kissing my cheek.

"I don't understand why your foster dad didn't like Butch he seems so nice." Him thought aloud I shrugged. "Oh well dinner's on the table, go wash up Kaoru and get ready in a couple minutes." He said. I nodded and went to the bathroom. I took a shower and put my clothes back on. When I went to the kitchen I could smell my favorite. I took a seat in between two of my cousins. When dinner was done they left. I went to where my nursery used to be to see a twin sized bed with a green comforter and green and black pillows. I opened my closet and pulled out a t-shirt and some shorts and crawled into bed, turning off my light. I sighed and went back to sleep to my nightmares.

* * *

**Me: I actually think it might be short**

**Him: I hope not. **

**Kaoru: So he's really my father O_o**

**Me: In this story not in the original series though. ^^'**

**Him: O...k?**

**Me: *hugs Him but not at tight* :3**

**Everyone: Review! ^^**


End file.
